A double-row angular contact ball bearing of the pre-cited type is known from WO85/03749. The bearing shown in FIG. 2 of this earlier publication comprises an inner ring and an outer ring both of which have shoulders on which the ball rows are supported when a force is applied. Each of the ball rows is accommodated in a separate cage.
A drawback of this bearing is that when the outer ring is not in place, both the ball crown rings can slip off the inner ring in axial direction. But assembly conditions are conceivable in which, at first, one of the bearing rings has to be fixed on a shaft or in a housing while, at the same time, a retention of the rolling elements on this bearing component has to be assured till the bearing assembly can be completed by adding the missing part of the bearing.